Tails Doll (Creepypasta)
NOTE: This article is about the Tails Doll from the popular Creepypasta series. For information on the mainstream video game counterpart, see Tails Doll (Sonic). The Tails Doll is the main antagonist of the Creepypasta series of the same name, based off of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Biography The story follows a man who bought his son the game Sonic R. The boy loved it and played it almost every day. One day, the boy was almost about to beat the game. His dad came in to watch, and congratulated his son when he beat the last race. However, the father was unnerved when the final screen simply showed the Tails Doll character in front of the game's logo, thanking the player for playing. Late that night, the father went to play the game himself, and saw that the Tails Doll was now a playable character. He chose it and selected a "tag" gamemode where the characters chased and attempted to catch one another. The game worked smoothly until the father had the Tails Doll catch Sonic. The screen went black, and the system shut itself off. The man went back to bed. At around 2 A.M., he heard a thumping and thought it was his son. However, he then noticed a shadow creeping under his door. When he got up to investigate, he opened the door to find the a real Tails Doll, covered in what looked to be his son's blood, which told him that he was coming with it forever. Later, another boy picked up the abandoned game and played it. This time, the game ended with an image of the Tails Doll, which proceeded to manifest in the room and kill the child. From then on, it was known that anyone who finished Sonic R and used the Tails Doll to tag Sonic would meet a gruesome fate. Gallery Images Tails Doll.png Sonic R Tails Doll.gif|Tails Doll as it appears at the end of Sonic R. Tails-doll-in-its-first-home-tails-doll-4370537-800-600.jpg Tailsdoll1.jpg Tailsdoll.jpg|Tails Doll standing in a empty room. Videos Curse of the Tails Doll File:Can you feel the Sunshine?- Sonic R (Lyrics)-0|His theme Trivia *It is based off the Tails Doll from Sonic R that comes to kill and destroy in the real world. *Though the requirements for summoning the Tails Doll vary from pasta to pasta, probably the most popular method is to win a race with the Tails Doll after unlocking everything in the game. To protect oneself from the Tails Doll, the most popular method is to own a Sonic doll. *The Tails Doll appears as the main antagonist of the Tails' Nightmare fan games, which are based on the Creepypasta stories. In Tails' Nightmare 2, it can be used as a playable character by typing 'puppet' into the passwords menu. *Given the popularity the Creppypasta as well as the character have received on Internet, Sega has been omitting the real Tails Doll from forthcoming Sonic games to avoid further controvery. Navigation Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Horror Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Self-Aware Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Demon Category:Collector of Souls Category:Homicidal Category:Man-Eaters Category:Psychopath Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Possessed Objects Category:Genderless Category:Sadists Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Internet Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Game Bosses Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Psychics Category:Enigmatic Category:Paranormal Category:Rogues Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Contradictory Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Kidnapper Category:Cannibals Category:Satanism